Unrealized Destiny
by michael1812
Summary: What if everything that happened in the Uncharted Territories was an unrealized reality? Something that didn't happen? The Farscape mission turns out to be a succes and Crichton heads home. Just like they planned.


As the day progressed, Jack and DK found themselves looking at the sky more often, as they waited for their friend and son to return home.

At first there seemed to be some minor disturbances, concerning a strange electromagnetic wave, but those troubles are over now,

Now that John was coming back.

He had finished his flight in space.

He had proven that his theory was right.

The news of his flight through space had spread very quickly.

Several newspapers already placed some articles about Crichton's scientific mission, and now that John was returning to Earth, another team of journalists awaited their chance on an interview with the successful astronaut.

Jack was proud of his son, accomplishing something like this.

But he was even happier that his son was returning in one piece.

He remembered the tragic 'Challenger' disaster still, and the fact that he was supposed to be on that shuttle when it launched.

As they both stood in the Mission Control Centre, reading and checking readouts as they came in, they heard a familiar voice calling for them as it approached Earth.

"Papa Bear, this is Farscape One. Can you read me?" John called.

"Farscape..." DK tried to answer.

"Canaveral? Can you read me?"

"Farscape One, this is Papa Bear." DK answered. "We read you loud and clear."

DK thought it was allready over and wanted to shout like a madman out of happiness, but then John replied with bad news.

"Farscape One is going down. Repeat: Farscape One is going down."

The landing gear of John's module had been damaged by the electromagnetic wave, or by the heat, and now Crichton was forced to make a crash-landing.

The module appeared in the sky.

Small at first, but getting larger as it headed towards Florida with the speed of Superman on acid.

"Stay calm, son!" Jack said to John. "Remember the simulations! Remember your training!"

John pulled the nose of his craft up, and by doing this he reduced his descending speed, just like he was trained to do.

As the smoke cleared up in front of the Module, john could see the horizon stretch out before his eyes.

But he only let it distract him for a split second...

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes.

"He's awake!" a voice said, which turned out to be DK, sitting on a chair next to his bed.

John was in a hospital, surrounded by his loved ones.

DK, his dad, his sisters and his girlfriend all showed up to show him that they cared for John.

"What happened?" John asked as he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"You managed to land the module, son." his father said. "But in the end you passed out. We managed to save you, but the module is severely damaged. Beyond repair."

"So Farscape is dead?" John asked.

"No!" DK said. "The module is dead. Farscape is a success!"

John smiled.

"We did it, John." DK went on. "YOU did it! You proved your theory's right!"

But then why did John feel so hollow?

And even when his girlfriend, Alex, kissed him, and told him she loved him, the feeling did not go away.

* * *

That very same day John was excused from the hospital and DK and some friends arranged a surprise party at John's place.

John came home and saw a huge "WELCOME HOME" banner on the walls of his home, and many friends jumping up in front of him, hugging him, congratulating him, pushing a beer in his hands and pushing him on the sofa, so that John could tell them what space was like.

What facing death was like.

John appreciated all they had done for him.

He enjoyed himself even, he laughed, he drank beer and ate some crackers, but if he had the choice, he would've rather gone to bed early that night then be at that party.

Later that night, John even slipped out, and sat down on the steps of his porch. Drinking beer and staring at the stars.

"What's the matter, John?" DK asked as he found John drinking all alone on his porch.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

John didn't know what to say at first.

"I don't know DK." he confessed.

The beer tasted bitter in his mouth.

"I just didn't feel like partying anymore."

DK was surprised.

"Why so gloomy all of a sudden?" he asked.

John looked down at the ground.

"I really don't know, DK." John said. "It's just...

I feel hollow inside. Empty. Like I've left a part of me in space, somehow..."

A bright, blue light silently faded away in the dark sky above them.

Unnoticed by everyone, except Crichton, who watched the light fade away slowly into the darkness of outer space...


End file.
